


A Drop Of Cream, ILLUSTRATED by Ryoukon for "Bottoms Up Zine" (Bottom Aziraphale version) NSFW

by GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale in Lingerie (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Mess (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Consensual Kink, Creampie, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Tease (Good Omens), Lingerie, M/M, Other, Top Crowley (Good Omens), bottoms up zine, literally though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster
Summary: The exclusivity period is up for "Bottoms Up" NSFW zine. There are two versions - bottom Crowley and bottom Aziraphale - this is my piece for the latter, beautifully illustrated by the talentedRyoukonAziraphale has an embarrassing little secret as they go out for dinner, and Crowley is determined to keep his angel satisfied between courses...I also wrote a bottom Crowley piece,"Silk and beads."
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108
Collections: TheBottomsUpZineArtandWritingCollection, Top Crowley Library





	A Drop Of Cream, ILLUSTRATED by Ryoukon for "Bottoms Up Zine" (Bottom Aziraphale version) NSFW

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryoukon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoukon/gifts).



Crowley quirked an eyebrow and smirked as he saw the flash of discomfiture flicker across Aziraphale’s features when he sat down at the table of the Connaught. 

“Anything wrong, Angel?” he murmured with a sly grin. Aziraphale chewed his lip nervously then made meaningful eye contact with the demon. 

“It was, well… you know…”

“Tell me, Angel…” Crowley growled low, and shifted closer to his lover, drawing one tantalisting finger up Aziraphale’s soft thigh under the tablecloth. 

“It's… escaping. Again.” He squirmed in his seat uncomfortably. Crowley responded by trailing his hand higher to the angel’s crotch and just pressing against the fabric there, making out the texture of the lacy panties underneath his trousers, wondering when the wetness would work its way through the cloth. 

“Shall we forgo starters and go straight for the main course then, so I can get you back home and top you off? Or have the full three courses and I can take you to the cloakroom between courses for refills?” His voice was low, dark, and smooth as melted chocolate as he murmured into Aziraphale’s ear, sending shivers down Aziraphale’s spine as the angel’s pussy twitched at the sound, and another dribble of come slid out from between the lips of his vulva into the black lacy panties the demon had bought him to wear that evening.

“Three.” Aziraphale whispered, hoarsely, barely able to think straight for the anticipation of Crowley taking him at least two more times and almost in public. He tried not to moan as that devilish tongue snaked out to flick over the flutter of his pulse under his jaw before Crowley retreated back again. 

Crowley sat next to him, one hand idly stroking his thigh under the table as Aziraphale delicately nibbled through his pâté de foie gras starter, occasionally sipping at his own consommé, but mostly just watching intently. First course consumed, Aziraphale stood and made his way to the cloakroom, Crowley joined him a moment later, snapped to lock the door then pinned his lover against the wall with fierce kisses to his throat, miracled both their trousers away so Azirapahle stood there only dressed on his top half, with the soaking wet black lace knickers on his bottom half. 

Crowley hoisted him up the wall with a firm grip, then teased the fabric to one side and plunged into the already slippery hot depths, slick with his spend from before they left the bookshop. He buried his nose in the juncture of Aziraphale’s neck and shoulder, groaning, grunting and breathing deep of that intoxicating scent that was so uniquely Aziraphale, thrusting hard up into him until he was coming with a shudder, spurting his release deep inside the angel’s vagina, cock twitching, then rolling his hips as he softened, ensuring that Azirpahale took every last drop. 

He withdrew carefully then eased the panties back over the mess, kissing his lover slow and deep, before snapping their clothes back into place and sauntering back into the restaurant for the second course. 

Aziraphale winced as he walked back, feeling the demon’s seed sliding out between his slick folds, feeling thoroughly filthy in a way that delighted his inner hedonist. He sat down with another secret look of knowing to Crowley, squirming slightly and wondering if that mess was going to soak through and stain his trousers, or god forbid, the chair. Crowlely licked his lips lasciviously at him with a slow grin, and sipped his wine. 

The next course was French guinea fowl with celeriac, brioche, and vin jaune d’Arbois, which Aziraphale devoured with his eyes before even sinking his fork in. Crowley selected the A5 Wagyu beef from the Gunma prefecture in Japan, but was more interested in observing his lover devour the poultry dish with ecstatic little moans. Aziraphale’s sounds of pleasure while eating exactly matched the same sounds that Crowley would wrest from his perfect lips while making love to him, and the knowledge made him smile to himself.

* * *

Main course cleared away, Aziraphale again retreated to the cloakroom, joined a minute later by Crowley sauntering in. Without preamble he turned his angel around, reached around to undo his trousers and dropped them to his ankles, then bent him over a marble topped table against the wall, sweeping the complimentary toiletries aside in the process without a care. He roughly fumbled at his own belt to free his aching cock, hooked a finger around the crotch of those dripping panties again to yank them to the side and slid back in, in one smooth savage movement, making Aziraphale yelp out in pleasured surprise. 

[ _(Can't see the image? CLICK HERE.)_ ](http://ukshires.net/AO3/BottomsUp02-final.jpg)

Crowley bent low over his back, biting at the angel’s shoulder as he pumped into him hard and fast, reaching around so his deft fingers could tease exquisite circles around Aziraphale’s eager little clit until he gasped out and clamped down around the demon’s cock as he came with a shudder and quiet cry. Crowley answered with his own shaking orgasm, muscles taut and quivering as he unloaded yet again into his lover’s welcoming depths. 

He withdrew slowly, set them both to rights again and left to retake his place at the table without a word. Aziraphale followed again a minute later, flushed and quietly flustered. 

“D’you think you’ll make it past dessert, Angel?” Crowley whispered into his ear, before pressing a feather light kiss against his cheek. Azirphale turned his head to capture his lover’s lips with his own and stroked his face. 

“Possibly. You are so delightfully wicked, my dear. What do you intend after dessert?”

Crowley placed his lips against the angel’s ear and whispered low and tantalisting. “I intend to take you out to the car, and have you take me in your mouth so that I’ve filled you full of cream from both ends, darling.” 

“Oh Crowley…” Aziraphale shivered, then felt another dribble of come drip from his vulva as his clit twitched with an aftershock at the demon’s wicked words. “Yes please.”

“My pleasure, Angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Ryoukon](https://linktr.ee/scila_e_kanon) for doing the lovely illustration for me! Be sure to check out their socials via linktree linked above.


End file.
